Cursed Existance
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: The life of a thief is a hard one. Full of danger and adventure. this thief, however, is hiding a secret no one should know. will he be recognized in spite of this or is he doomed to this Cursed Existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Existence**

**This is part 1 of the long lasting "secret project" I have been working on. This crossover has always been in my head since I first saw DxD, but was never able to find a good way to put it in words. Now I have, and nothing's going to stop me! Everything will be explained within the possibilities of this world. Also my knowledge of the subject is basic at best, so stick with me. Now, enough talking, let's do this!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Highschool DxD, Naruto, or anything else that comes up.**

…**..but I do believe in life after love, Cher.**

**Fixed: 4/2/15**

**Chapter 1: Crashed Birthday!**

The Underworld is a dark, evil place.

…Well, that's what people used to say.

It was a pretty normal, if you ignored the fact that the sky was purple and there are no oceans.

Yep, normal as can be, and one cannot forget how peaceful some places are at night.

"Oi! Fuck off or I'll burn you so bad, you'll be nothing but a puddle!"

This sadly is not one of those places. A small figure ran out of vile looking woods. The small figure was cloaked and was carrying a sharpened stick in his left hand. Howls and whines followed him until he made it out of the woods, then they started to move away. The figure turned and pointed the stick at the woods in a glanderous pose.

"Damn right, you back off! If I had been serious, none of you would be able to walk straight again.."

The figure threw the stick away and turned to face his destination. He was now in Gremory territory. It brought tears to his eyes just seeing how close he was towards his goal. He quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes, before setting forward. Now was not the time for tears…

Now was the time for the Satan's to recognize his power.

**2 months later**

13th Birthday had to be the stupidest one so far.

Rias Gremory was a beautiful devil, with her fiery crimson hair and her fair skin. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that only enhanced her natural beauty. Her pale green eyes when matched with her face brought forth elegance that no human women could ever match. While she navigated through multiple guests of esteem and made light conversation with a smile on her face, deep down she really did not want to be here. Even with the comfort of her peerage following her throughout her party, there was still that overwhelming sense of dread that followed the party. Her brother showing up and going through his usual "siscon" moment did lighten up her mood a bit. But even watching the strongest Lucifer getting his ear pulled by his wife only staved off the feeling for a couple of minutes. Rias eyes glanced to her brother talking to many different guests. Sirzechs had the same features as her but was a male in his mid twenties. He was wearing a black and gold armor breastplate that held a blue cape that matched well with his blue suit. Standing next to him was the head maid of the Gremory household and her sister-in-law, Grayfia Lucifuge. Grayfia is a women appearing in her mid twenties with silver hair tied in a single braid and matching silver eyes. She is wearing her maid's outfit as always, something she still does even though she's both her brother's wife and queen. Grayfia watch watching her husband talk with guests with an impassive look on her face.

"Taichou, you ok? You seem to be wondering off."

"Ah… no, Akeno, I'm fine just thinking about some things."

Her queen nodded in understanding, before starting to talk to the two other members of her peerage. Rias went back to having light conversation with fellow high-class devils, but kept an eye on her peerage analyzing them.

Akeno Himejima was her queen and the strongest of her peerage. A blooming beauty that even though she was the same age as Rias was already starting to grow a more mature body. Her black hair tied in a long ponytail and her pink eyes only seemed to add to the allure that was her queen. With a magical capacity to use multiple element spells and the added power of a queen, she'll only get stronger.

Rias looked at her other two pieces, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. They were her knight and rook respectively. Yuuto had blond hair and a pretty face. He also had the Sacred Gear: Sword Birth which allowed him to create demon swords to use at will and a lean body. He was an easy choice for one of her knight pieces. She remembered when she found him in the snow dying, and brought him back. He gave her the base details of what happened, but hasn't gone further. He seemed to have an upbeat attitude and is very loyal to her. After he was finished training, he would be a powerful piece. He was a year younger than her.

A couple of years younger than Rias, was her rook and newest piece, Koneko. A short girl with white hair and yellow eyes, she also holds massive strength in her little body. A Nekomata that her brother saved from execution and put under Rais's care, she holds the strength of her species and the potential of use Senjustu. She hardly talks and has not been with Rais long enough to get any really training, but holds promise. Rais was so distracted; she did not notice one of the servants until they bumped into her. This caused the servant to spill the tray of appetizers on the floor with a clang.

"Oops, sorry Milady! I clean it right away, Milady!"

The maid gave a quick bow before kneeling to pick up the mess. The other guest around gave the maid a look of annoyance while the maid held a look that was reminiscent of a sad puppy. Feiku had only been a maid for three weeks, and had become known in the Gremory household for her ditzy but lovable nature. With her blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and attractive figure she was an easy choice for a new maid. However, she had been noted in those three weeks to be an "air-head". She would at times forget assignments and be found wondering the large estate or would mess up even simple assignments, which lead to long talks with Grayfia. Many times the thought of firing her had come up, but her personality made up for whatever flaws she had. Her sunny disposition had changed many a bad days and her smile brought smiles to many others within the estate. If anything, she could be described as "innocent". Even her mistakes didn't cause damage to others or even items of the estate.

" Grayfia-sama is going to fire me…."

Rais looked at the maid as she cleaned up the mess over looking her strange verbal tick. Feiku's eyes grew bigger and welled with tears.

"Oh, I don't think she would do that. After all, it was my fault."

Feiku turned to see the person she ran into, with tears staining her eyes, only to see Rais's smiling face.

"Rais-sama…"

"You better hurry; the chefs might need you in the kitchen."

Feiku blinked out the tears from her eyes, as a large smile grew on her face.

"Yes, Rais-sama!"

Anko quickly picked up the rest of the mess and quickly moved to the rest of the kitchen.

Rais closed her eyes as she turned to check on peerage. They may not be ready to confront the source of this feeling yet, but with time will be powerful enough to defeat it.

"Why, hello Rais."

Rais sighed as she turned to face the source of the voice with a frown the hardly fit on such a beautiful face. The feeling of dread now had a face.

"Hello, Riser Phenex."

**Another part of the Castle**

"Thank you, dear. I swear you help more than the other chefs around here."

Feiku smiled at the chef as she brought him the ingredients he needed. She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before made a move to leave the kitchen. She seemed to remember something before she left and turned back to the chef.

"Mister chef?"

The chef turned to see the sad face of Feiku with a confused look at her odd verbal tick.

"I forgot that Grayfia-sama asked me to take some food for the guards. Can you please give me something to give them, detebayo?

The chef smiled and quick whipped up two bowls of soup. After Feiku grabbed the bowls, she quickly moved out the back door of the kitchen. She walked down one of the many hallways as she carried the soup. She eventually came to a stairway that lead up to the second floor, which held the family and guest rooms. Only two guards stood here meant to help any guests who got lost return to the main room.

"Hello, mister guards, Feiku brought soup."

"Finally, I thought they had forgotten about us."

"Yeah, I hope the soup tastes as good as the one bringing it looks."

Feiku giggled as the guards prepared to dig into the soup, before a look of recollection came over her face.

"Feiku-Baka! I almost forgot what mister chef told me."

The guards stopped eating and looked at Feiku with a blush as she dug through her bra looking for something. She seemed to have found it, as she gained a bright smile on her face and pulled out a small bottle with a black powder in it.

"Mister chef told me to put this into the soup before you started eating. I almost forgot about it."

"Why didn't he put it into the soup before you brought it to up?"

Feiku brought her finger to lips as she thought about it.

"I think he said… that it need to be added at a certain time because… the powder would only last two minutes before it dis…disa… why is this so hard?!"

The guards just shook their heads as they watched the maid try to remember. The chefs here were known to be this exact with their food like this, and they had seen this maid's forgetfulness before, so they held out their soup bowls so she could put the powder in.

After all, a girl this ditzy wouldn't do anything bad, right?

Feiku smiled as she shook some powder into both of their bowls. As she started walk out of the room, she heard both of the guards fall to the floor. She turned to see both guards on the floor passed out. She walked passed them and up the stairway with a cold look on her face.

"Stupid devils."

As Feiku started to rip off her maid dress a puff of smoke surrounded her. After the smoke dissipated, in her place, stood a young man wearing black clothing and a black face mask that allowed vision for his eyes. He had arm guards, shin guards, and his black clothing had many hidden pockets. He held a seethe for a small katana on his right side as he held a large brown bag in his left hand. As he walked his bright blue eyes looked all over, until he saw a painting on the upper landing of the stairs. He quickly grabbed it and put it into the bag. He was going to make bank tonight.

"Eh, Stupid devils can't even prepare for skilled thieves. Now, what next?"

**Back to the party**

"Why now, Rais, is that any tone to take with your fiancé?"

Rais glared at the boy who calmly strutted towards her. The boy was a little older than her with short yellow hair and what could be described as handsome. However, his personality destroyed whatever charm he might have had.

"No matter what you may believe, I will never be your wife."

Riser gave a cocky smile.

"Yes, again with that. However, you know you can't escape this."

Rias was truly not enjoying her time at her own birthday.

**Back to the theft in progress**

The masked thief giggled in joy as he rifled through a large hardwood dresser draws, pulling out various pieces of women's jewelry and perfumes, which he would proceed to throw in his now ever increasing sized bag. He was currently in the master's bedroom. His hidden smile seemed to increase as he hefted the bag over his shoulder and left for the next room. He grabbed some small statues and paintings on the way down the hall.

"Stupid devils, they don't have any type of security system."

Of course, then again, they thought nobody would be stupid enough to steal from them.

He narrowed his eyes as he neared his destination. He would have rather stayed undercover longer to get a more in-depth idea of what he was looking for, but he couldn't waste an opportunity like this. However, he was at least here long enough to have a general knowledge of where everything was. He never had been inside this room, but he knows it more than likely would have what he needed to grab to make this a successful night.

Mission parameters and all that jazz.

It was pretty nice gig. He got paid to rob something from some dumb devils and he could grab anything that he wanted on the way through. He had no idea what the group that hired him had in mind, but he knows it was none of his business. They wanted the best, and he was the best. He opened the door and was met with a sight he was not expecting.

"…Otaku."

There were posters of various anime on the walls. Dvds and manga books littered around the space. He quickly ignored all that and started flip the space looking for what he wanted. When he found it, he quickly put it in a small black velvet bag tied around his neck. Then he smiled some more, as now he had more time to make some more money. He had nothing against the mysterious group that hired him, but….

Why would anyone what a single chess piece?

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Also check out my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed Existence chapter 2**

**I will remind everyone that I have only a basic knowledge of Highschool DxD. Just keep that in mind. Also, for those who noticed, yes Naruto no longer says Kon-Kon. That's because I changed my idea for this story a good 17 times. **

**Beastoftruth does not own Highschool DxD, Naruto, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

…**.Although I do believe in magic in a young girl's heart, Lovin' Spoonful.**

**Chapter 2: Face the unknown**

"Fufufufu, stupid devils."

The blue eyed deviant continued give a small quiet laugh as he rummaged through a new room. The room was fairly large, with bookcases filled with various books and items lining the sides and an oak desk at the head of the room. It looked like it was the main study, however the thief did not care. He grabbed everything that looked slight important or expensive and throw it into his ever expanding bag.

Some of this devil crap had to be worth something big, right?

"Oh ho ho, what have we here?"

The thief while he was digging through the room a locked drawer, hidden underneath the desk. This was the first locked item the thief had come across in his venture. Either these devils were so full of themselves they didn't think anyone would try and rob them or they had impeccable trust of their servants.

Either way, they were idiots.

"If you think a simple lock can stop me, then you have another thing coming."

A dark red aura surrounded the thief as he pointed a finger at the lock. His face seemed contort in pain against the sudden influx of dark energy. It took only a second but a hellish flame was produced on the tip of the finger. The lock gave some sparks of resistance before succumbing to the aggressive flame. The thief gave a small smile at the sight of the lock giving way, but gave a small frown as the aura around him refused to go away.

"_No, if you think you're going to ruin this, you have another thing coming!"_

"…_**.Kill…maim….slaughter… burn"**_

The energy around the thief grew more dense and darkened to a dark purple miasma. The thief threw out his right hand on the desk to steady himself while his left went up to his chest. His irises started to turn black as the surrounding eyes turned deep red. If one were watching, they would think the young figure was having a heart attack. That is until they saw the hellish ethereal glow emanated from his chest. The energy lead off into ghostly wisps around the figure as it grew more and more rebellious against the thief. The energy also seemed to cause him great pain, as tears started run down his face.

"_No, you have nothing over me. So fuck off!"_

"_**..Insolent."**_

The thief felt a sharp ripping pain race through his right arm. He turned a glace over to his exposed hand on the desk. The flesh started to darken to a discolored brown and expand. His index finger started to conjoin with his middle finger, as did his ring finger with his pinky, while his thumb lengthened. He heard the ripping of his right sleeve as it could no longer contain the growing monstrosity. He watched in both pain and horror as his own body was turning against him. His hand eventually turned into a three-digit claw, he watched as the nails of said claw turned sharp and started to dig into the wood of the desk. He felt the monstrous growth that was his arm try to grow and spread, but he was not going to have it. It would but be easier to just faint from the pain and let what happened, happen, but that was not how he did things. It was his body, he fought this thing for years, and he was not about to let it win now. He moved his left hand from his chest to grip his now changed right arm.

"_I believe I told you to fuck off, Detebayo!"_

There was a small release of blue energy, and next when he looked, his arm was back to normal. Almost as if it didn't happen.

Although his torn away sleeve and the deep claw marks on the desk were proof enough. He relaxed before he let loose a sickly cough and felt a warm liquid come out of his mouth.

He tasted blood. He did not have much time left.

He hoped to whatever deity existed that no one sensed that.

**At the party**

Enku's head sudden tilted towards the west end of the estate. He felt a short burst of vile energy appear, then as promptly as it appeared, it vanished. Which came to a surprise to Enku, as it was no small amount.

Enku was one of the pawns of Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage. As a former Qilin, he stood about two meters in height. His body was much like a deer's, except instead of fur, he had red scales. His face also resembled that of a red Asian dragon.

Enku was worried about the energy, it was unlike anything else he had ever felt. It did not have the pure feeling of an angel's, the taint of a fallen angel's, the maliciousness of senjutsu, or even the familiarity of a devil's.

It felt eldritch, a poison on all creation. It was something that was never supposed to exist. The second he sensed it, he felt like all that energy wanted to do was consume him. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear.

As an ex-qilin, whenever he entered a home, he bought with him good luck onto the household. That made him briefly wonder how the foul energy managed to enter the household while his good luck aura was present.

He noticed that he was not the only that noticed the burst of energy. While most of the guests continued on unawares, the stronger devils did gain an unpleasant look. None of the devils seemed to make any sign of attempting to figure out the source of the weird energy, however, they did not lower their guard. It even seemed to draw the attention of one silver haired maid. It was a known fact that Greyfia took her job as head-maid of the Gremory very seriously, almost above her position as the Lucifer's wife. Enku watched as Greyfia excused herself from the current conversation she was having and made left the ballroom.

Whatever that energy was, he was sure Greyfia could handle it.

**Back to the job at hand**

The small thief managed to collect himself after his short…."Identity crisis". He returned his bright blue eyes to the now unlocked drawer. The only locked item he had come by up to this point, whatever was inside had to be immense value or importance. Something that the head of the household would have chosen to keep hidden than not. The thief thrust forward his now exposed right arm to the drawer and revealed the contents.

"…Pervert."

If one were to look under his mask, they would see face growing a bright rosy red. He had never seen so much skin of the opposite sex before. Within the drawer, was a bunch of magazines, each one having a different naked girl on their cover. It was a great annoyance to the thief. After the difficulty he had opening the damn thing, it just ended up being a perverted devil's collection. So he did the one thing any pissed off and embarrassed thief would do.

He stabbed the hell out of them with a kunai, something that brought him great enjoyment of the thought he would be the cause of a devils bad day. However, he was so caught up in his momentary enjoyment, he didn't hear the click of the door opening or notice the presence until he heard a cold commanding female voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

**Moments before**

Greyfia moved throughout the manor at a calmed, but slightly hurried pace. She at first only left to investigate the strange energy signature that momentarily appeared within the property. However, the closer she got to the point where the energy was first felt, she saw many objects either missing or misplaced from there supposed spots. She came to one conclusion.

They were being robbed.

This came to a slight surprise to the wife of the current Lucifer. Many both respected and feared the Gremory family for their power and prestige. Enough so that most would think twice about committing a crime against them under normal conditions. With so many powerful devils here at the party, including one of the four Satans and some of his peerage, a crime such as this would be comparable to suicide.

However, if it wasn't for the sudden burst of energy, she was sure that nobody would have noticed the robbery on progress. That is why she is moving at a faster pace than she normally would, to catch the person before they disappeared. She could tell whoever this was, was a professional. They had somehow managed to enter the property undetected, get passed all the guards and guests, and leave almost no energy signature. Whoever this was, know their craft and was most likely a tricky foe. If the unknown was as intelligent as the skills they so far showed seemed to be, they could already be attempting to escape.

Greyfia almost took this as a personal insult that an unknown was able to enter the house while she was present. Whatever the thief was, she would not allow them to leave. She was just passing the Master study, when she heard the sounds of ripping paper and destruction of wood emanate from the room. She stopped and turned towards the door with a glare in her eyes. There was important and dangerous documents and artifacts hidden within that room. Yes, they were in a safe hidden behind one of the bookcases, but if this thief managed to find them and was now destroying them….

Greyfia, hoping her fears were unfounded, slowly opened the door and silenced it using her magic to not inform the person within. The sight she witnessed was not what she was expecting.

The thief had apparently found the Gemory head's porn collection and was not happy about the result.

While Greyfia was glad that nothing too important was being destroyed, it still did not prepare her for the sight she was witnessing. The sight of ripped pictures of naked women fly through the air and fall to the ground, as an intruder stabbed and ripped them apart with a kunai. As she got used to the odd sight, she noticed the thief had yet to notice her presence. She took this small moment to analyze the small intruder.

The thief was small in stature, however she could not guess age as many species stayed small their entire lives .The figure, except for his right sleeve which was torn, was dressed for both infiltration and combat. They were dressed like a true professional, no matter how much their current actions contradicted that. She could also tell from their build that this person was male. She also quickly sensed him to find out how powerful he was. What she found surprised her.

While she did feel something "off" about his energy, what she found was surprisingly human. She did a quick double check and came back with the same result. This person in front was undoubtedly human. It then made sense how he went unnoticed, as most were not looking for humans in the Underworld, but it brought the question…

How the hell did a human, especially one she can now reasonably guess this young, end up in the Underworld? Humans were not native to the Underworld and there was no way humans to enter, outside of becoming devil of course. So what she was seeing should be an impossibility. However, as the only intruder here and the oddness of his energy, meant he was most likely the source of the odd energy. That meant, even more so because of the oddity of his current place of existence, meant he needed to be captured for his attempted theft.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The thief stopped and slowly looked at her, his bright blue eyes widening in fear. She was glad that he understood what kind of situation he was in.

"Um…No hablo japones?"

If it was within her character or if this wasn't a serious matter, she would have face palmed. However, she kept her eyes trained on him.

"Do you take me for an idiot?"

As fearful as the thief was, his eyes moved at a fast pace, looking for a way out. Greyfia readied herself for anything he might do.

**Unknown location**

A cloaked figure gave a small smile as he watched the events of his plans be brought forth through a viewing screen. It always brought him enjoyment when his plans bore fruit and this was one he had been working on for a while. Yes, at times the boy had been stubborn and moved against the path he had laid out before him, but it would never matter. The boy would one day meet his fate. Normally, he would have waited until the boy met with the evitable burn out, and found another more willing to accept their fate. However, even he could not deny that the boy, his "creation" was the perfect and probably only specimen that would reach the necessary qualifications. As much as he would have loved to break his creation into obedience, his hand was being forced. Due to his new current position in life, he was allowed to do so much more then he could before. As long as he could convince his new "leader" of his creation's usefulness, he would have resources that he would never dream of before. He was brought out of his musings by a smug female voice.

"Looks like your little pet project has ran into a little trouble."

He quick gave a glance over to the new speaker but other than that, kept his eyes on the events unfolding.

"Yes, while running into the Lucifuge is unwanted, it is not unexpected. However, it is of no importance, as any result would ultimately benefit us."

The female voice seemed surprised at this.

"What if he completed his mission?"

"That again, would not have mattered, as I was the one that hired him in the first place."

"But…you sent him to get..?"

"I have no use in such trinkets, if he had come back after being successful. I would have taken him, and then I would have broken him into what he was meant to be."

"And if he goes to Gremorys?"

The female voice spoke with disdain talking about the devil family, but the male figure just chuckled.

"Even better, then I wouldn't have to train him myself. Now then…"

The male figure turned to the viewing screen.

"Show me what you will do, my creation."

**Back to the action**

The thief silently cursed as his eyes darted around the room. He happened to run into one of the few people he wanted to avoid at all costs. He was sure he could've overpowered or tricked a majority of the guests today, but Greyfia was one of the few that he was sure the option of escape wouldn't even be available. Like hell he would just give up though, he wasn't going to get captured by some stupid devil. He was going to find a way out. His eyes hit the image of his full loot bag sitting to his left. As much as he hated it, he had the main objective hidden and tied safely in a black bag around his neck and he was a firm believer of the first rule of thievery.

Freedom and life comes before stuff.

He dropped his kunai on the ground, up his hands up in the air and slowly lower himself. He was kneeling on the ground, when he noticed the ripped up paper on the wooden floor and the books on the selves. His plan evolved a bit. He waited until she came forward and dropped her guard. He smirked, her years as a wife and maid left her to trusting.

His arm shot out and grabbed his loot bag. Greyfia instantly went back up on guard. In a great feat strength, throw the loot bag towards for, completely to her surprise. She did the normal thing that someone would do when a large bag of their stuff was thrown at them. She caught it.

Taking advantage her having both arms now full and being thrown off balance, he put his hands on the ground and used the force to make him jump up like a spring. As he flew over the desk and Greyfia, he twisted his body as he called upon the dark energy again. As he grew closer to the ground, he threw out his arms and sent two fire balls at the ground and two at the bookcases. As he landed his back now facing Greyfia and his hands on the ground. He used his hands once again to propel himself forward as he left the room. He could feel the heat growing as he left the room. Thank god he had been angry enough to rip up those dirty magazines, because now he left the Silver queen with two choices.

Either put out the growing fire and let him get a considerable lead or attempt to catch him and let a fire spread throughout the house. He knew which she was going to take, he could be caught no matter what the lead, but the fire had to be put out before it got out of control or destroyed something important. However, she had greatly misunderstood how prepared he was. While he would have rather longer to prepare a better plan, two months was long enough to put together a haphazard one. As he ran towards a stairway to get to a lower floor, he pulled out a small mobile activation control. He quickly flipped it open and pressed the small red button contained within. He heard the click and the resulting beeping, as he immediately pulled out a pair of googles and covered his eyes.

**Unknown location**

"That was very lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, girl. He saw an advantage he could create and exploit, then took it. The host was created to do."

The female voice gave a small huff as the cloaked male figure continued to watch with interest.

"What will you do now?"

**Back to the party**

Rias gave a small sigh of relief as she had finally managed to escape any further conversation with Riser. She moved towards one of the walls of the ballroom and leaned against it. She hoped that doing this nobody would notice her. She hated events like this, she was paraded around like some type of prize and never got to do what she wanted. It was her birthday, she should be able to spend it how she wanted. She would love to watch anime right now. She wished something exciting would happen just like in her anime's. That was when she felt something poke her side. She look over and saw a medium sized lump hidden underneath the wallpaper. She did not see what it was, all she saw was a small red blinking light through the paper. Then she heard the click and jumped back in alarm. That was when the hidden lump sent out an explosion of smoke filling the area. Throughout the manor, similar clicks were heard and soon the entire house was filled with dull grey smoke.

Many were surprised at the sudden appearance of the thick smoke, many thinking that it was some type of attack. However, none could see clearly in the smoke. Soon they discovered that the smoke also had so type of irritant, as their eyes started to burn and they released undignified coughs.

This was not what Rias meant when she asked for something more exciting to happen.

**Back to the thief**

Now wearing orange tinted goggles and his face mask giving him some protection from his smokescreen. As much as he wanted a clean escape with no attention drawn to him, he had no choice but to activate his backup escape plan. He had run into one of the biggest dangers of this mission and was just recovering from his momentary "identity lapse", he wasn't going to try to pull an illusion at the time. The silver-haired maid most likely wouldn't have fallen for it, given the current situation, and he wasn't sure if his body could handle the strain after holding one continually for a few months.

As he raced through the halls looking for an exit point, the smoke hung in the air, hindering his vision. The smoke was both a general mix of normal colored aerosol and the spores of the Silver-crowned mushroom, whose spores cause great irritation to the throat and eyes of devils if exposed. To non-devils, well…

Let's say he was glad he has his mouth covered and goggles on.

The devils would live ,not like he cared. He had more important things on his mind at the moment. He needed to escape. The smokescreen would only offer him about two minutes before it dissipated, than another minute for the guards and staff to attend to the guests, after that…..

He'll have the strongest peerage and other devils gunning for his ass, while he was hundreds of miles away from any type of safe point.

He was not looking forward to this experience. If he was lucky, maybe they'll just kill him to be done with it and not send him to prison. He was too young and handsome to go to prison.

"_No! Bad thoughts! Think positive. Devils are stupid. They can't even tie their own shoes without getting a servant to do it for them. I'll trick them, out run them, and beat them. After all…."_

The thief broke out of a window and fell to the ground ready to run.

"_..I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki!"_

**Read and review!**


End file.
